A Predator as The Prey
Plot The episode starts with Jaden walking home with a white shopping bag in his left hand, wearing a black hoodie with purple around the chest and shoulders. The hood is on, hiding the boy’s face from the people around him. He hears a scream and stops, looking at a dark alley. There was a girl with brown hair and green eyes surrounded by three tall muscular men with the middle one having a knife in his hand. Jaden, to himself: Nothing I should care about. He puts on his headphones and continues walking. Scene Ends Jaden unlock the door and enters his apartment. He puts the shopping bag on the table and lies on the couch. Jaden: Today is so boring! He puts his hands on his eyes and starts thinking. Suddenly Jaden jumps from the couch. Jaden: Anyway, it won’t become interesting if I just sit here waiting. Actually it will, (He rubs the back of his neck) but I will have to pay for the whole apartment after this. He leaves and locks the door. Scene Ends Jaden is walking down the street with a can of cola in his hand. It’s night and there are almost no people outside. Jaden takes a deep breath. Jaden: Ah, clear air. He finds a bench and sits, taking a sip from his drink. Jaden looks at the stars on the sky with cold eyes. Jaden: I still hate you, Universe. He takes a sip from his drink again. Jaden: I hate both you, and the ones who came up with the idea to turn me into this. He gets up and throws the can on the ground before stepping on it. A blue car stops in front of him. Jaden raises an eyebrow before walking closer. The dark window of the car slides down revealing Moto. Jaden looks in the car and sees three girls sitting on the back sets. Moto: Hey bro, what are you doing out so late? Jaden: I wanted to have a small walk. Why are you asking? Moto: Ah, nothing. Actually better that I found you here, it really saved lot of my time. Jaden: Will you tell me why or should I break your nose? Moto: Not again! Jaden: Then talk you pathetic excuse for a man! Girl 1, whispering: He is really rude. The other two nod. Girl 2, whispering: How could someone like Fluffy know a jerk like him? Jaden: A jerk with good hearing. Moto: Trust me girls, you haven’t seen anything yet. Jaden: Then just tell me what you have to tell and leave. Or maybe this is too difficult for you to understand, Blondie. Moto: (sigh) Ok, I heard that someone has hired three deadly mercenaries to take that thing (points at Jaden’s right hand) from you and send it to him or her. Jaden: So technically someone wants to get rid of his own mercenaries. Moto: With you as the target I guess so. Now excuse me but I have three girls waiting to have some fun with me. He speeds away leaving Jaden alone once again. The boy smiles, and starts walking down the streets. Jaden: If they want a battle (He pulls off his glove revealing the Parasitrix symbol) then I will give them one. He presses the screen and a hologram with text appears. Jaden presses something and the hologram disappears. He puts his glove back on and looks around. Scene Ends Three figures are in a dark room. A screen lights the place revealing it to be a spaceship. Someone starts speaking from the other side of the screen with his face covered. ???, in deep voice: I guess you should be right over Earth right now. How do you plan to find my creation? Figure 1: Actually, the signal of the Parasitic Omnimatrix just appeared on the screen. Figure 2: It’s most likely a trap. ???, in deep voice: What will you do then? Figure 3: Calculating. Surrounding the enemy has the biggest chance of success. Figure 2: Unless the target has friends with him. Figure 3: Checking. The enemy is shown to have no known family or friends. He most likely is waiting alone. Figure 2: If so, then let’s give it a try. ???, in deep voice: We will teleport you right where the signal is. Jaden is sitting in an abandoned doll factory waiting. Suddenly three green lights appear around him. A giant humanoid alien with grey skin wearing a black outfit with a red trim, long white hair, red eyes, a metallic mask and an energy axe in his right hand, hovering on a hoverboard appears in front of Jaden. Behind the boy is another muscular figure in an all grey body suit with a black helmet and a blue robot with one eye on the left side of its head. Jaden smirks. Jaden: Finally! I was getting bored from waiting! He gets up and his right eye changes color. Jaden: I already know why you guys are here, so let’s skip the boring part and jump to the part where I bury all of you. The alien with the black clothes throws his axe against the boy. Jaden jumps at the side dodging and lands on a table. Jaden: Long time not seen Sunder! Sunder: So, you remember me? Jaden: I do, and you remember what I can do? Sunder: I do, but this time we are three, and you are alone! Jaden: Heh, if you think that two extra pairs of arms and weapons are enough to kill me you really are the most stupid Bounty hunter I have seen! He jumps in the air and flips. His hand gets covered by diamonds and Jaden hits the ground, making spikes come out the ground. One of them hits the hoverboard, blowing it up and knocking Sunder on the ground. Jaden: Nice shot from me. The masked one takes a blaster and fires a green beam of energy against the boy who blocks with his hand. Jaden: Is this your best? He fires multiple small diamond blades against the masked figure, but with no effect. Jaden: Oh please. His hand becomes blue and he dashes against the masked figure, kicks him multiple times sending him against a table, breaking it. Jaden: I’m just getting warmed up here! Rockets launchers come out the shoulders of the robot. It fires at Jaden who looks bored. The explosion created a shockwave that throw the other two bounty hunters and the dolls against a wall. Jaden: Almost blow up your own teammates. This is why I hate robots as partners. The robot turns and sees the purple haired boy standing behind it. Jaden dashes around the machine creating a small tornado. The masked one gets up and aims with his blasted, but suddenly the robot lands on him. Jaden: That was most likely my best shot without a gun. Sunder charges at him with his axe. Jaden: Really? He dashes behind Sunder and kicks him in the back knocking him. Jaden: Will you even learn that I’m the fastest one here? He looks down and sees three bombs. They explode and smoke covers the place. Jaden comes out with his hand covered in flames. Jaden: Ok guys, now I’m fired up! (He shows them his hand) And I mean it literally! He creates a stream of fire that hits the masked guy and throws him out a door. The robot turns his right hand into a cannon and fires. Jaden moves at the side and the beam hits Sunder, knocking him once again. Jaden: Robots really are poor shooters. He fires another stream of fire, but it has no effect on the robot. Jaden rushes against it. The robot prepares a hit, but the boy moves at the side dodging it, and then uppercuts the robot knocking it. Jaden: Come on guys, my flames started dying from boredom. At least try to land a hit on me. Sunder rises behind him with the axe over his head. Jaden: Not with an axe! Without turning around the boy creates a fire tornado, with Sunder in the middle of it. The alien screams in pain and jumps out as fast as possible. Jaden: I wonder if you guys are good at anything else expect getting cocked. The masked figure suddenly hits the boy in the face knocking him on the ground. Jaden coughs from hitting the floor with his back and then smirks. Jaden: That hurts a bit. He jumps back on his feet and fires another stream of fire. A wall made of green diamonds appears before the masked figure stopping the attack. Jaden: Creating walls isn’t helping you! His arm turns big, mechanical and yellow. Jaden hits the wall breaking it apart. Jaden: Here comes the drill! His hand turns into a drill and he hits the masked figure with it, breaking his suit, and revealing green diamonds inside. The alien screams as Jaden creates a giant hole in his body. The boy smiles and let’s go of the figure which breaks apart into pieces of green diamond. Jaden: Man, this isn’t a fight at all. The robot aims with its cannon, but suddenly a drill goes through its chest. Jaden: And you are the slowest robot I have seen. Suddenly black slime with red lines on it comes out the chest of the robot and covers the boy’s whole arm. Jaden screams as red electricity hits his whole body. Jaden: Stop this! A beam of purple energy comes out the boy and sends the slime fly all over the room. Jaden: What a mess. The slime starts moving and fuses together taking the form of a humanoid creature. Jaden: I most likely didn’t expect you to be alive, Malware. Malware: What can I say, killing me isn’t something bugs like you can do. Jaden: Bug? Me? His right arm becomes muscular and covered in yellow fur with grey fingers. Jaden charges at Malware who moves in the left and turns his hand into cannon. The boy hits the ground and yellow electricity comes out of it, making the dolls float in the air. Jaden gives a sign and all of them fly at Malware hitting and distracting him. The boy then jumps against his enemy and land an electric push on the chest of the creature knocking him back. Jaden: That was a bit of fun. He looks at Sunder who is now on his feet and then at Malware who gets up. Jaden laughs maniacally. Jaden: Man, now I’m going to end this! This is for the boring fight you gave me! He rushes against Malware and pushes him. Jaden’s hand goes inside the black and red creature’s body. Malware: Arrogant human child! Did you forget that I’m the great Malware? What are you expecting with an attack like this? Yellow sparks come out his body. Jaden: This is farewell, next time you better get an upgrade before battling me. Not like there will be a next time! Malware: No! You can’t! A beam of yellow electricity comes out his body and hits Sunder electrocuting him to dead. Malware screams as his body explodes and the pieces turn grey and rock hard. Jaden looks around making sure that everyone is dead. Jaden: Great, and what am I supposed to do now when they are all dead? (sigh) I guess I shouldn’t have killed them so fast. Well, there is no turning back, and I tried to be as gentle as possible. Also good think that this building is fireproof or I was going to be in a big trouble. He puts his hands in his pocket and walks out. Scene Ends Next day, humans and aliens in white armors are on the place of the fight. They take out the dead bodies. Outside, an old man in the middle of his sixties wearing a black shirt covered by a red button up Hawaii shirt with a float design and white pants. A young woman in a red version of the armor the others wear with short brown hair walks to him. Woman: Magister Tennyson! Here is the report we already know the identity of the corpses. All three are mercenaries that work for Azmuth. Man: Thanks. I’m not surprised after all yesterday we spot the signal of his Omnimatrix here. Guess that De-Spacer’s plan all along was to let them find him. Woman: What are your orders, magister? Man: We are going back to HQ. There isn’t anything else we could do here. The End. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tetrax Shard, Max Tennyson, Molly Gunther and the Plumbers make their first appearance. *Sunder and Malware make their first appearance. *Jaden uses Armodrillo and Shocksquatch for the first time. Minor Events *From Jaden's dialogues with both Sunder and Malware it's revealed that he knew both of them before their appearance. *Jaden mentions that someone else has created his future. Characters *Jaden Purpnil *Moto Kusori Heroes *Tetrax Shard (first appearance;deceased) *Plumbers (first appearance) **Max Tennyson (first appearance) **Molly Gunther (first appearance) Villains *Sunder (first appearance; deceased) *Malware (first appearance;deceased) Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Fasttrack *Heatblast *Armodrillo (first use) *Shocksquatch (first use) Trivia *The name of the episode means to show how Jaden, the strongest creature in the galaxy has to fight with Bounty Hunters, like if he is hunted by them. **However this could also be the other side around as it was shown that Jaden doesn't even have to try in order to trap and kill the ones send to hunt him down. Category:Episodes